IS ALL HATE I HAVE FOR YOU
by aroura moon
Summary: Eriol.H a handsome young manager of Li groups hates women. but why? Is it related to his past? Find out TXE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: 1**

"_Eriol!, let go off my hand…I don't want to come with me….LOOK OUT! ...AHHHH!  
_

He woke up with a start. He sat up and looked around it was so silent the digital clock on the side table read 4:00am, he then reached for his glasses, he slowly walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and he walked to the window and stared blankly.

_Why do still she haunt my dreams , why do I still think of her even after all that she had done to me?, I loved her...Loved her like she is my life itself , and she dumped me like I was some kind thrash and went for another man. I HATE YOU, I HATE WOMEN._

He placed the glass on the table, and walked to the bathroom slamming the door behind.

Eriol Hiiragizawa the manager of LI groups is a man of 25y is a handsome young man with dark midnight blue hair and eyes, he emits a certain aura of aristocracy and grace. He was an orphan. His father died before he was born, his mother Niu Li died two years after . He was adopted by his aunt Yelan Li.

He is skilful ,professional,hard working, intelligent and spontaneous .he could have been an epitome of gentle man well if he did not happen to hate women

at exactly 8:00am, he arrived in the office. As he entered the office, his staff greeted him as he passed acknowledged the men and ignored his female constituents entirely.

He went straight to his office and called for his P.A. The poor girl nervously rushed in and gave out his schedule for the next day as the Londoner preferred it ,always a step ahead. " 9:00 you have an appointment with Mr. Hemp in his office, at 10:00 new designer will join us, at 10:30 you have your meeting with Mr. Yang at The Paradise it ends by 11:30, 11:45 you have a meeting in the office...  
Hanami Sayuri was interrupted by her boss's angry remark .

"What the hell, are out of your mind? the paradise is 30 min away from our office how do you expect me to be here on time, where has your brain gone when you need it ?don't you even dare to cry or you'll get fired.

"sorry"his assistant apologized while doing her best to refrain from tears ,turned and was about to leave

"what did you say the designer's name was?"

"Daidouji Tomoyo"

"What ?! another woman?,who appointed her?"

" "

"what are you staring at go back to work "

* * *

Author's note:

yes it's me again , this story will be of Tomoyo and Eriol ,so i concentrate more on them but don't worry i will not neglect Syaoran or Sakura see you soon plz do review ,follow ,favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2:**

"What another girl? Who appointed her?"

" "

Later in lunch break as Eriol walked to the cafeteria Syaoran and Sakura were seated in special area; unlike the rest of the cafe that area is more furnished and is set separate from the rest of the area.

Syaoran is the son of Yelen Li, bother of Eriol. Sakura is his wife, Syaoran met Sakura in his university, her warm personality soon made a place of its own in his heart, and they don't know how their friendship reached the shore of love. Once they realized it they got married.

Probably Sakura is the only woman Eriol cares and respects for. She is like a younger sister he always longed for.

"Hi! Eriol how's your day?" wished Sakura

"Well, same as ever", he said sitting in the chair opposite to them, once he settled he gave a sharp look at Syaoran.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"You appointed a girl?"

"who, Designer? Yes, it was me, is there anything wrong with her"

"Yes"

"What"

"She is _SHE_, the designer is a girl" cried Eriol

"So?"

"Why did you appoint another girl when we have a bunch of useless ones? Can't we appoint a male designer? why her?"

"Because she is more talented and creative..."

"…And also because we are designing female garments not male", finished Sakura.

"But"

"No more buts Eriol, she is appointed by mother not me, so there is no use arguing her decision"

Eriol signed defeat. Seriously another girl, aren't the exiting ones enough to irritate him. Women in his view are escapists, irresponsible, irregular , creatures that spend their life mostly in gossips, they are good for nothing, they are chatter boxes, money suckers, ill omen in one word he hates them….,and now he had to deal with one more .

* * *

A/N: here another chapter , plz do post review your opinions and views ,suggestions are most well come review ,follow ,favorite lets meet in another chapter ... til then bye;)


	3. Chapter 3

**hai guys, this chapter is edited and few extra scenes were added plz check them.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Once Eriol excused himself to attend a phone call, Sakura faced Syaoran with worried expression.

"Does she know his past" she asked.

"No, Tomoyo got transferred before he fell for _her_, so probably she doesn't know his past with _her"._

"Why is your mother doing all this?"Sakura asked a bit accusingly.

Syaoran clasped her hand and brought it to his lips and gave a light kiss. "Everything will be alright Sakura", he spoke softly "don't worry".

As the door opened they both pushed themselves back. Eriol entered rolling his eyes 'these two will never leave a chance' he thought mentally.

* * *

**The next day:**

"…. meet our new designer Tomoyo Daidouji, she is to work with you from today" Syaoran introduced Tomoyo to his staff; he turned to Tomoyo "please go around the office and get familiar with the place" he said with a polite smile.

"Miss Mika, be kind to show her seat once she is finished" he asked one of the employees.

With that he walked out the office and waited for the lift .The lift doors opened revealing Sakura in sea green dress her back facing the doors. Syaoran walked in allowed his figure follow on her neck. She glanced above her shoulder in annoyance and a smile crept her lips seeing Syaoran. The doors close as Syaoran hugged her form back.

"Lovely couple", Tomoyo heard one of her co-workers, 'so he finally married her, lovely couple indeed' she thought.

Once their boss left all the female employees circled Tomoyo and introduced one by one, Tomoyo wished "it's been pleasure to meet you all, am sure my time here will be enjoyable."

"Sure if our boss doesn't make it hell", said one

"How nice it will be if Mr. Syaoran is our boss", whined a honey haired girl.

"So, the one we met is not our boss?" asked Tomoyo confused.

"No he's head of production unit, while Mrs. Li Sakura heads designing section our head Mr. Eriol heads sales and advertising".

"Eriol" the word passed involuntarily from Tomoyo's mouth, many images passed her thoughts.

"Yes he's the head of this branch"

"How does he look" asked Tomoyo to her own surprise.

"Well he is sooo handsome, but what's the use, he's so insensitive and rude", said one

He insensitive and rude he's the gentlest person I ever met, smile reached her lips as the memories of past passed her.

"He treats women as if they are some insects"

"He's such a monster"

"He is …."Stopped the girls stopped in fear, turning pale as if they had seen a ghost.

Tomoyo turned to see what caused such a reaction. As she turned she found herself inches away from Eriol's wide chest, she quickly took few steps back to meet him in face.

"What's going here" he demanded his employees. He received silence in return, he shouted again "what's all this mess" he turned to Tomoyo "who are you"

Tomoyo was silent. Mika answered her "sir this is Daidouji Tomoyo our new art and fabric designer and Mister Li has given her time to get familiar with the staff".

"Why do you answer for her is she dumb?"

"I am not dumb"

He ignored Tomoyo and faced his staff "go back to your work there's no need to spoil you work for introductions you will get familiar when you work", he roared making his employees to run like rabbits back to their seats.

Once they are back to their work. Eriol turned to Tomoyo "so you are the new art and fabric designer" he scrutinized her from top to bottom "meet me in my cabin with your C.V"

Once Eriol left Mika guided Tomoyo to her work place, Tomoyo placed her bag and went to Eriol's cabin with her C.V"

She knocked the door "come in".

Once she entered the room she walked to Eriol's table and handed him her C.V. and waited him to finish it.

"Why did you leave your previous work place, did they kick you out "asked Eriol sarcastically.

" , asked to join your groups" said Tomoyo.

"Do you often leave your job like that" Tomoyo was silent.

"Go back to work and do something useful other than chattering"

She left the room with her C.V and went to her place, there were already files placed for her.

The day for Tomoyo was quiet busy as she joined in the middle of the month there were many orders she had to answer for.

" , get me Daidouji Tomoyo's appointment letter by tomorrow "

Once she was home she took a warm shower and lay on her bed thinking of her day .though it was a busy day she enjoyed it very well it was a nice place, nice people, every thing was nice except for her boss, and thinking of her boss unearthed her buried memories

Eriol her first crush is now her boss. For past two four years thinking of him always reminded her of his warm smile, his friendly nature, his courtesy toward women which are now nowhere to be seen. He dramatically changed she wondered why.

Back in the office when he scrutinized her and asked to met in his cabin she thought he recognized her but no, and when he went through her C.V she thought at least through the details he will recognize her but no such thing happened. He forgot her. She laughed at what she just thought, how did she expect him to remember her, when she merely spoke with him in their university or in her school.

Eriol, Syaoran and Tomoyo were all in same school and business school but in her first year she got seat in fashion school London and left for London leaving her business course in middle. Eriol was her senior, and she had a crush on him from her school but never dared to confess.

* * *

A/n:sorry to upset you guys ,I made you wait for almost a month and all I did is to edit the chapter but don't be upset guys I'll be posting a new chapter with in two days pinky promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai guys am back, I know ,I know it took so long for me to updated, You know we have so many festivals last month ,in enjoying festivals that the thought of updating the story slipped my mind. Anyways enjoy the story **

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

Standing in Eriol's office looking her boss expression less face that was quietly going through the file she handed Tomoyo fell in thoughts.

After working under Eriol for almost a week she understood that, that Eriol she loved has long lost. The gentle smile he used to wear is replace by scowl that never leaves his face except for when he is with his Syaoran, Sakura and the companies clients. His blue eyes are now showing new depths.

His treatment to women is beyond belief. From the day she joined there is at least a woman stepping out his cabin with tears. And now what of her will she be the one to cry for today… Suddenly her eyes fell on a certain white file in his hands which he is about to open a white file with pink border, 'WHAT! PINK BORDER! It's the file with my personnel stuff.

She quickly grabbed the file off Eriol's hands, making him to give a puzzled look which turning into frown.

"It's a wrong file sir I'll go get the correct one" she quickly walked out the room even before he could speak. In her rush she walked into someone knocking her files down.

"Am sorry, let me help you", she said picking the files the other person dropped.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked as she bent to pick Tomoyo's file.

"Yes! In hurry…." Tomoyo handed the files with a smile and was about to leave.

"Your file Miss!" called the women holding Tomoyo's file.

"Oops, thank you".

"Did you use your brain at least now?"Eriol spoke without lifting his head off the file he is reading. As the door opened

"Eriol, is this the way you talk to employees "came Sakura's voice chastising

"Sakura?", He lifted his head surprised "what brought you here, sit down".

"Well you know that we are conducting the fashion show next month" sitting down.

"Yes"

"Here are few designs of dress and runways that I want you to check" she said opening a white file with pink border.

"Wow! These are amazing, much better than our designs may be they belong to that woman whom I bumped in"

"What?" Eriol asked confused.

"See them yourself" she said handing he the file.

* * *

"Ooh! No! this not my file", she mumbled may be the files got mixed up when they fell, I should return file to her she thought ,but how I don't know who she is and the file doesn't have anything to help identify, her. Ho, yes she was heading to Eriol's cabin may be I could find her there.

She quickly grabbed the file that Eriol needs along with the file she need to return and paced to Eriol's cabin. She waited for Eriol's call after knocking.

"Come in" called a female voice.

Tomoyo walked to Eriol and handed the file he needs, she turned to Sakura "miss these is your file our files got mixed up when we bumped" said handing the file.

"You must be Tomoyo Daidouji, am Sakura Li, pleasure meeting you"

"Pleasure is mine" Tomoyo bowed.

"It's nice to know, that you have few manners left" said Eriol from the file gaining a glance from Tomoyo lucky for her he didn't notice.

"So this file is yours" Sakura said grabbing a file from Eriol.

"y..es" Tomoyo nodded

"…and the designs?" Sakura asked smiling.

"They are mine"

"Wow! They are awesome and appealing, aren't they Eriol?"

"They could be used"

"They are much better than our designer's, I and Eriol decided take your ideas for the up coming fashion show if you agree".

Tomoyo was silent.

"Tomoyo there is no force" Sakura assured.

"No it's not that ..."

"You will be paid don't worry" spoke Eriol before she could finish.

"Its not money, its time I am not spared with any time"

"Skip your make up you'll find much time" said Eriol scornfully.

"Eriol!" Sakura glanced warningly.

"Tomoyo I can understand that handling two positions at a time is hard for you but you already agreed to work as art designer and fabric designer, its only a month early am asking you to join ,the chairman of Li groups will attend the fashion show to be held next month, it could be a career boost to you"

Tomoyo was silent, calculating the pros and cons.

Seeing, Sakura was eagerly waiting for her answer. She finally said "yes"

* * *

**A/N so how's the story guys ! hope you like it ,don't forget to review ,Ooh! yes , when i reread the story i found that am not doing justice to Syaoran and Sakura ,so i edited chapter 3 with adding few of their movements plz check it too. I promise next update will be fast . Bye... **


End file.
